


Hard Pill to Swallow

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [10]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Hopper wishes Joyce shared his feelings.
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 1





	Hard Pill to Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Stranger Things  
Title: Hard Pill to Swallow  
Characters: Jim "Chief" Hopper and Joyce Byers  
Pairing: none  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Friendship.  
Summary: Hopper wishes Joyce shared his feelings.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Matt and Ross Duffer own this show and these characters.  
Words: 187 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Loud

PUtP # 10: Hard Pill to Swallow

The words that Joyce said echoed in his mind and he wanted to break something. He wanted to throw something, or do something loud and destructive to get out his anger.

Hopper was hurt that Joyce only wanted to be friends. Sure, she was allowed to feel that way, but he'd been so sure that she felt what he felt. It hurt that she didn't.

After everything they'd been through, he'd thought it had brought them closer together. Well, not as close as he wanted them to be.

It was a hard pill to swallow. He'd realized recently that he had feelings for her, but his feelings for his ex-wife had prevented him from seeing it before.

Now that he was ready to move on from his ex, it sucked that Joyce didn't feel the same. Jim looked over at Joyce and said, "I understand and I'll back off."

Joyce shook her head. "I don't want you to back off. I still wanna be friends."

Jim paused and then said, "Okay. I guess that's better than nothing."

A few minutes later, they went inside the house and watched a movie with Jonathan and Will.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
